


Day and Night

by Immortal_Husbands



Series: Volcano (화산) [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anyways, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angry seonghwa, clumsy san, dont sleep on them they're not a bed, i love them i miss them so much :(, listen to day6's new album!, mentions of hongjoong and yunho too, mentions of mingi, oh god sanhwa is so fucking soft, soft boyfriends, the tags is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Husbands/pseuds/Immortal_Husbands
Summary: Seonghwa trying to cope with the party for San, and he heard little birds says bullshit about his boyfriend.
Relationships: Choi San & Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Series: Volcano (화산) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744432
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	Day and Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting the fics not in a chronological orders but they're all in the same timeline! Also, I hope you enjoy this <33

Seonghwa doesn't particularly enjoy parties. He socialises at a normal level, just like anybody else, not more than average. He doesn't like messy places--scratch that, he hates messy places. So, what is the equal of a party plus university students? Park Seonghwa's nightmare in one room. Due to the messy, loud environment, he is now irked and very disturbed, everywhere he looks is triggering his OCD sense in a blaring, red light in his head. The echoes of laughter and the talk bounces off the walls, the glass clinking and music faintly booming from the outdoor area, Seonghwa could hear it _all._

This doesn't help the fact that he didn't have a blink of sleep yet since he was busy helping his classmate out with a project, and he's feared for anything else that annoy him might make him snap.Thus why he's sitting at the far corner of the room, away from people and their mess. A safe space where he feels comfortable, though a _bit_ irritated at the unknown stain on the floor near him, it's not that bad rather than where the students are gathered at.

He missed San already, that boy went off to meet his other friends that joined the party and Seonghwa waited for him so he could go home. He already met his best friend, Hongjoong, currently in Seonghwa's dorm (To hang out with him later on) when he had urgent matters to settle; 'urgent matters' being his upcoming deadline of a music project.

  
He knows that him and his cute Choi San, have differences in things that he noticed while they're dating. Seonghwa enjoys his space, squeaky clean--meanwhile, San doesn't know what a personal space is. He's clingy and cuddly (Not that it's a bad thing, it's a very, very good thing) and Seonghwa always finds his place either a bit messy or really messy He reasoned it that he's busy and tired to clean at the moment, Seonghwa forgives but still nags the boy).

  
San also loves attention, he's _always_ the center of a big crowd, whether he's talking or singing or dancing in classes he shared with the boy. Whenever he's walking with him, they have many stops as San greets the students around the university along the way to where they're heading for. 

  
Seonghwa is the type to talk when he needs to, and he's kind with everyone so his classmates, professors and students of his age always ask for his help as he is dependable. Though with all of that happening, he still doesn't talk as much, he only has one close friend that he has always hung out with since high school years. 

In simple terms, they're alike sun and moon, day and night. It worries him sometimes that he might lose sight of him as he is always on the move and Seonghwa would be stuck where he’s standing, alone. He doesn’t want to drag San with his introverted lifestyle, so he agreed to go to this party for his lover. The smile and a kiss on a cheek with a gleeful tone of ‘Thank you!’ from him is a good plus, of course.

He is now alone with warm water in a plastic red cup in one of his hands, the other tucked in his black leather pants (That made San flustered so much, he enjoys his cute reactions) and a white band t-shirt with ripped, denim jacket. He looked down to his matching silver rings with San dangling at the bottom of his thin, chain necklace, close to his beating heart, glinting with the reflection of neon colours in the room and he smiled in adoration when he thought of the boy.

_I can wait a bit longer for him,_ he quietly spoke to himself. "Hey, I heard San is taken!" His ears immediately perked up in alert to the name of his lover with the voice of a stranger.

"Really? But, he rejected me saying he's not interested?"

"What? Me too! Was it a lie?" Another girl chimed in."He's a playboy playing around with girl's hearts like that, I mean he was treating me differently!"  
"Huh, I can't believe he's full of bullshit. He can just say he doesn't like us and leave us be! Here I am thinking he's into me because he treats me special too"

Another unfamiliar voice scoffed in disbelief.

  
"What if we start a rumour to mess with him a little bit? Sounds harmless and fun right--"

  
A loud sound echoed loudly throughout the confined space, making the students turn towards the source of it, catching them all in surprise as they all immediately stopped doing whatever they're doing.

* * *

"San you better go in! Seonghwa is going to start a fight!" Choi San spits out his drink in shock, spraying water at the now drenched messenger, Wooyoung, with an unbothered face. His other two friends, one with blonde hair and dark roots--the other with bright blue hair is having the time of their lives laughing at the unexpected gag in front of them.

" _Shit_ \--I'm sorry!"

"Go get your husband first! He punched the fucking wall bro!" He shouted in disbelief with his hands animatedly explaining the scene he saw and San quickly got up on his feet, clumsily running towards the indoors, spotting a familiar bundle of black hair standing out from the crowds gathering around him, murmuring gossips under their breath. 

  
"Suddenly, being kind is wrong now? Are you going to blame him for his generosity and kindness he spared for you, with no second guessing nor taking advantage of either of you, on the fact he rejected your confession?" San heard Seonghwa start talking, his shadow looming over a group of girls, looking in between scared and guilt etched on their faces. 

  
"Suddenly, being clear and saying it straight that he wasn't interested instead of leading you on or playing games, are now _wrong?_ " He continued, throwing his cup onto the floor and stepping on it, making a slow, crackling sound in the uncomfortable silence. Even San felt a shiver up his spine, as if a cold-blooded, murderous aura just growing around his boyfriend.

  
"Tell me again, _louder_ this time, what is it about the baseless rumours you're saying that you're going to make about _my_ cute boyfriend?" Seonghwa hummed in a questioning manner and the female students grew fidgety, looking everywhere else except the male. San hurriedly rushes towards his uncharacteristically angry boyfriend, lacing his fingers with Seonghwa's. The raven haired male blinked in a surprise manner at him, as if he's snapped awake from what he did, and San pulled a wide smile. "S-Seonghwa there you are! Let's go, I already finished talking with my friends!"

  
San bowed his head and quickly muttered a string of apologies to everyone, including the girls in front of him and he heard them muttering apologies too, before scattering away and running to another direction out of fear and embarrassment. "Alright, nothing to see here! Get back to partying or whatever!" A voice shouted, clapping loudly to grab their attention and San smiled gratefully at his still drenched best friend, Wooyoung, and his other two friends, Mingi and Yunho, shooing people away from the scene as he drags Seonghwa to the exit of the house.

When San jogged a bit further from the house, he finally stopped to fully turn to look at his boyfriend, who is now wearing a confused expression, indifferent from a few moments ago. "Hwa, what happened? I never saw you getting angry like that, can you tell me why?" San asked carefully, with both of his hands holding one of his lover's, eyes glinting worriedly while waiting for an answer from Seonghwa. 

  
It's true that he never saw him getting angry like that, in fact, he never saw Seonghwa getting angry at all. Sure, his boyfriend nags and scolds a lot whenever he's not taking care of himself or properly cleaning up his mess, but San knew that it's all out of love and he never really meant any of his words to come off as offensive nor mad. So, this is actually a new experience for him to witness. He only hears it from Hongjoong, where his lover got into a heated argument with someone disturbing his best friend. 

_"Seonghwa punches the glass window and it cracked, I swear to God my eyes weren't lying back then. Afterwards, they didn't bother me anymore, out of fear I think. They almost pissed their pants, I'm sure" Hongjoong told San, with a chuckle._

  
"I-I'm sorry, I completely went out of control. They talked badly about y-you and even threatened to start a bad rumour that could cost you, I-I just..." Seonghwa trailed off, biting his lower lip and his eyebrows furrowed out of guilt, his hands slightly shaking. “Oh no, I messed up. I _really_ did, I shouldn’t have done that...I’m so--”San quickly grabs both sides of his lover's face to cradle them in his palm, pressing his lips on his nose gently and pulling away afterwards to rest his forehead on his. 

  
"I'm not mad, stop apologising, Hwa. I know that you do things with a reason. I'm just worried, alright? Thank you for defending me--but, next time, please search for me first so we both can handle it together, okay?" He finishes in one breath as he locks his gaze with his lover, showing his signature smile and deep dimples with his cheeks are covered in cherry red scattered blush.

Seonghwa sighed out in relief, chuckling quietly as he smiled warmly in return with his eyes twinkled affectionately, hugging San tightly in his arms. “Honestly, I shouldn’t have brought you along to the party if I’m just going to leave you alone like that. Why didn’t you text me?” San puffed out his cheeks adorably, a sight to fall for.

“I didn’t want to disturb your time with your friends” He nuzzles his nose on San’s gently, eliciting a cute giggle from the said boy as his eyes turned crescents. ”You should have told me, knowing you don’t like parties and how messy it was! I was worried you know? I couldn’t stop being fidgety and always chimed in to talk about you out of concern till my friends were annoyed at me” He bluntly stated and Seonghwa widened his eyes slightly, feeling his cheeks warming up at that.

Honestly, he still couldn’t handle how straight forward nor direct San is whenever he talks. He doesn’t have a filter at all. But, the thought of San worrying over him, talking about him with his friends is so endearing (He wonders how he talks about him to his friends, too. That would be interesting to see). Is it possible to fall harder for someone? The answer is yes, because it’s happening to Park Seonghwa at the moment.

"Let's go back, okay? I'll make hot chocolate for us and we can watch How To Train Your Dragon while cuddling. Which is _much_ better than a party'' San hummed gently, breaking apart from the hug to stand by his boyfriend’s side, his hand immediately went for Seonghwa’s as if it’s a reflex, his fingers threading with his tightly.

"Sounds fantastic, sweetheart" Another chuckle came out from Seonghwa when San turned beet red and flustered at the nickname, almost bumping into a stop sign. 

**Author's Note:**

> twt or say hello at me!  
> @thoseoldhotguys c:


End file.
